


Gone

by BluBoi



Series: Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Guilt, Loss, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Sad, Trying out some oc stuff hoping people might like it ??, apocolypse, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: It was another simple mission to gather as many supplies as they could before sundown.No one expected it to go so wrong..





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random chunk of the Universe I created of a group during my take on an alien Apocalypse. 
> 
> Take a read, leave some feedback-  
> And I'm always taking questions about many of my bois (and a whole heap of new ones who I haven't written fics about. On my tumblr! @CorruptedCodex - Small warning for randowm nsfw and kink occasionally my blogs a mess.)

Feet crunched on the gravel that coated the hill. The group of six, quiet as the walked to the top. Keeping ears and eyes spread out for danger. The wind was still, the birds were long since silent, but the group held an aura of peace. That things were okay for them, even if they weren't what they used to consider okay as. 

When they reached the crest of the mass of dead land, they came to a halt. Looking over to the mess of a car park. Vehicles burned, parked haphazardly or crashed. Holes in the concrete, smears of blood and who knows what other fluids. A few lone beings were wandering, lost, groaning. Covered in all sorts of deformities and in various states of being. Too many eyes, an extra arm, one of them simply looked made of ink. 

“Alright we know the plan. We're gonna split into two. Group A, will head to that store for food. Group B, will go round and try to locate the pharmacy and craft shop. We will meet back here in an hour, two at max.” Sam declared quietly to the group, receiving various nods. They'd already paired off. Sam with his close home friend and a lost stranger they'd met heading for safety. Lory had their own, two close buddies that they'd grown up with. 

It was no surprise when Mal paused to step forward and give Samael’s hand a squeeze. Leaning close to his ear where warm breath tickled his skin. “See you in an hour yeah?”   
A smile tugged his lips, fingers coming to brush the others cheek. Lips so close but not quite touching. “Ofcourse.”

 

Sam did not believe in god..but he'd always considered it fate that had brought he and Lo together. However, on this day, destiny seemed to have other plans. 

 

Getting to the pharmacy for them had been mostly a breeze. Couple fights, adrenaline running high. Heart racing as they stuffed their packs with whatever sealed items were left. Pills, tape, anything that could possibly be deemed useful. The craft store had been a success, paper, sharp tools, even bandages of which Sam stocked plenty of. 

 

They jogged back to the meeting point, the sun only slightly lower in the sky, not yet casting many shadows. They stood and waited. Taking gulps of much-deserved water. Watching the building they'd sent their friends into. 

It had been early on they'd learned to meet up separately at a predetermined location, as heading into the same building when their enemies were about caused to many risks. Too many lost by accidentally leading in those who weren't welcome. 

The time ticked on.   
The sun grew lower. 

The sky was almost orange when they saw movement heading out.

“Oh no.” He heard his comrade mumble. “What happened..” The other replied. 

Those minutes were tense, his two friends were audibly worried behind him, he could barely hear over the pounding of his heart. 

They couldn't lose another one.   
Lory must be heartbroken. 

Had he still had his vision he would've seen the mask. Dangling off the body that one of the men was carrying. 

“It's Mal.” 

Everything stopped. Those two single words. 

It seemed like they took forever to get up that damn hill, and it took everything not to sprint down it. It wasn't safe, maybe they were just out cold, resting. A concussion at worse. Despite his amount of questions burning in his chest, he said nothing.   
‘Don't jump to conclusions.’

 

The two guys looked full of remorse and guilt as they appeared. Bruised and tired. The one not holding the body clutching a wounded arm. The other was holding Lory body out towards Sam. Sam could sense the offer as he did most things, and he held out his arms. But what he didn't expect was the cold weight that ended up in his grasp. 

“Lo?” There came no reply, not even a breath.   
“Mallory?” the name tumbled from his lips as his legs turned to jello. He quickly found himself sinking to his knees ignoring how various rocks dug against his skin as he cradled the body in his arms. He ran his fingers down their face, down their chest, and found the wound. Sticky warmth coating his fingers, no doubt it was blood. He checked for a pulse. It was fainter than anything, only the very last pulses. 

A choked sound caught in his throat. A hand on his shoulder that he quickly shrugged off. Not wishing to be caught in such a state. 

“Lory please.” The whisper was strained. Trying against all else to remain silent and strong..   
But he'd lost hope. 

He'd lost.. His hope. 

The one good thing to come from this hell. The one thing that made fighting all the more worth it. 

Smoke began to seep out from under the bandages, and he tore them off in a sudden expression of hurt and anger as tears prickle his eyes. Burning and hot. He could see their blurry face. Untouched, pure..cold yet peaceful. That soft brown hair that he brushed back behind their ears. Those soft lips parted just slightly and a sad shade of blue, no longer the plush light pink. 

Ignoring the blood he pulled them even closer, to feel their chest against his and their head flop onto his shoulder.

All was quiet. Even the others stood, shocked. One of them was already crying, Aiden, who'd treated Lory like an older sibling. 

Although he was making numerous attempts to pull himself together he inevitably let out a soft broken sob. Tears spilling over and running free down his cheeks as his shoulders trembled. Smoke escaped his eyes but he couldn't care less. Clutching at the one thing he had. 

Gone.   
They couldn't be gone. 

Their laughter.. Banter.. The soft touches getting the morning when the sun was peeking into whatever camp spot they'd set up. The hand to hold when they got into a scuffle. The hot kisses shared after a battle, simply a happy to be alive another day with each other. . 

“.. We..really should move.” One of the quieter men said, Andy was his name. He'd been Lory's rock up until they'd found Sam's gang. 

Sam managed a nod, but he couldn't stop the tears. Despite being silent they ran from his aching eyes like tiny rivers. 

He buried his face in Mallory's neck. Inhaling that soft caramel scent. As he carefully rose to his feet. Forcing himself to stand.   
“Lead the way.” He instructed, but his voice had never been so lacking in strength or determination. 

The walk wasn't long, but every step seemed to ache. He was forced to rewrap his eyes when the smoke continued to trail them. Ignoring how the clean bandage was covered in both tears and blood, hasty and loose on his face. 

 

That night the silence was heavy. A weight in his chest like no other. They had placed their fallen partner into the sea only hours ago.. Lo had always talked of the sea life.. It was a bittersweet thought that they may now be bopping happily with the octopus and jellyfish they were so fond of.

Meanwhile, Sam was left. No rest, no words. Tears had continued to fall sporadically as he sat, legs crossed, his gaze pointed to the wall but his gaze was far from focused on it.   
His bandages were balled in his left fist. Jaw clenched tight.   
In his right hand was a locket. A simple thing.. He'd stolen it from the jewelers when they'd been out looting.. He could remember putting it on their neck. Their comment of how thoughtful it was..  
Beside him was their mask.. He could recall the pranks they'd pull, wearing it when he wanted to hold their face. Trying to make him try it on. 

The only other things he had left were their clothes and their weapon..and the plushie they'd broken out of an arcade. A grumpy octopus..Lory had said it reminded them. Of him.. 

All these memories in such a short time, the situation had truly tugged them closer than they would've got had things not been deteriorated and time felt limited.. 

 

His head eventually fell. The echo of a whimper leaving his lips. 

They were gone..


End file.
